


please don't take my sunshine away- REQUEST

by Loki_more_like_Lowkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Broken Bones, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Exhaustion, Hospitalization, Hurt Felix, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Overworking, References to Depression, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), don't worry guys it's prescribed and he's a good boy about it, eating disorder isn't in detail, he just avoids eating bc he's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_more_like_Lowkey/pseuds/Loki_more_like_Lowkey
Summary: Request by OverTheSun:how the others see Felix (or more like how he thinks that the others see him)? everyone seems to treat Felix on a different way that how they treat each other (basically how they interact less with him or when they play games they just choose him at the end and don’t pay too much attention and stuff like that.So basically 10K words about sad Felix.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	please don't take my sunshine away- REQUEST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverTheSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheSun/gifts).



> Hi you guys! Here is my first request done! I'm super excited, I spent the last two weeks working on it, wanting it to be good. I hope it is good! 
> 
> I tagged the ED but Felix doesn't openly have an eating disorder. He avoids spicy food, and he over works himself and avoids eating dinner, but he doesn't set out to hurt himself. He does a little bit, without realizing, and the others mention he is looking a little too thin even by an idol standard. He does not make himself throw up!!! I refrained from putting that in there. He does criticize his appearance near the beginning but not often after that. He compares himself to his bandmates. 
> 
> I tried to make it real without going super in depth, I know how it's not always comfortable to talk about or read, so I tried to keep it vague.

Felix was having a day. It was 9 am and he couldn’t tell if it was going good or bad just yet, only that he wanted it to be over already. Everyone woke up around 6, which was about their usual wake up time. He had only fallen asleep around 4. Lately, he had a hard time falling asleep. A lot of times, when he laid down in bed, and tried to sleep, he would get chest pain, and panic a lot. So he’d force himself to stay awake long enough to where his eyes burned so bad, that he couldn’t see his phone screen. He’d play video games on his phone, or on his computer. He enjoyed his two screens, his roommates did not. Chan, who was the resident insomniac, was telling him to go to sleep, and that if he didn’t stop staying up so late, he was going to move his computer out of their shared room. Changbin hadn’t said a thing, so Felix didn’t know if it bothered him or not.

Which lead him to his current crisis. It was 8:58 am, they had vocal practice from 9-12, with a break for lunch, dance practice from 1-5, and then the individual units had things to work on tonight for the next comeback. He was beyond exhausted, his two hours of sleep had not helped him at all. His body ached, his head pounded, and he was hungry. But he knew if he ate breakfast, he’d be ready for a nap instantly, his concentration went down significantly after he ate. Chugging some of the water in his giant reusable water bottle, he tried to wake up. Everyone else seemed to be ready to go. This vocal practice, was him, and the rest of vocal line: Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin. He was here while rap line met and discussed the album. He was a rapper, technically, but never included in anything. 

Vocal practice went about as well as you would expect it to. Seungmin and Jeongin were praised every other minute, and Hyunjin praised every 5 minutes. It made Felix feel like he wasn't doing anything right. There was 4 of them there, but he felt like it was 3 against 1. Hyunjin would talk to seungmin and the two were inseparable. Constantly sharing memes and stories together in hushed voices. What made him feel shittier, was that they included Jeongin, and completely ignored him. It made him feel really small, because they excluded him from their entertainment. It made the 3 hour practice go really slow. It didn’t help that the instructor criticized him and the others made no move to comfort him or offer him advice. By the end of the practice, Felix was ready to go home and cry. 

At lunch, everyone was together, but not really. 3Racha sat in one corner of the dance studio, with Minho, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin were huddled together in a different corner. Everyone had grabbed the containers of food and divided it amongst themselves. What was left, was something he didn’t prefer. He knew the staff hadn’t intended to get something he didn’t like, which meant that someone likely grabbed what was intended for him. He bit his lip, chewing on it while opening the container of food. It smelt super spicy, and was full of fish. It happened to be the one thing he hated. His stomach was growling, his head hurt. It was either eat now, or wait until after dance practice. In the bag, there was a small container of rice with it. He tried to sit close to the others, but Hyunjin gave him a stare, and Felix took it as he didn’t want him to join them. 

He bit his lip and went closer to rap line. Close enough to hear them talking, but not close enough to contribute to the conversation. Exhaling deeply, he opened the food container and tried a spoonful of the soup. It was beyond spicy. He coughed into his sleeve, muffling the sound. In the distance he thought he heard, “How can you be Korean and not eat spicy food?”

It made his cheeks burn hotter than the food he’d attempted to eat. He watched the others out of the corner of his eye. Hyunjin was so perfect, no matter what he ate, he remained so skinny and desirable. Felix hadn’t looked at a scale in a while, but he knew he gained weight. He could feel it in the way his jeans felt tighter in his hips, and how his shirts felt like they were too small and his cheeks too round. Losing his appetite, he put down the rest of his food. Everyone else was still eating. He’d put his portion in the small refrigerator in the studio, and went to the bathroom. There was still 30 minutes left to their lunch break. He’d picked a bathroom far away, one that was often unused. He stared at himself in the mirror. He hated his freckles. He’d told stays that he liked them, but he really didn’t. He hated that his skin tone was imperfect. Chan had lived in Australia, but he didn’t have freckles. His cheeks were too round, he looked young, and lazy. The dark circles under his eyes seemed to never go away. His hair was bleached but growing out, and it looked ugly. He felt really ugly. Realizing that their lunch break ended soon, he went back to the studio, where it seemed that no one noticed he was missing. Shortly after his return, they all put their food away, and began practice. 

Practice began with everyone stretching. Felix tried to not focus on the others, and just on himself. After their warm up and stretching time ended, they began running through old and new dances. They began with Hellavator, then went through many other stamina demanding dances. By the end of the 4 hour practice, Felix’s head was hurting even more. He was drinking water by what felt like the liter, but his head wasn’t feeling any better. Everyone seemed to be exhausted. Rap line was laying on the floor panting, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Minho were all sitting and stretching together. Jeongin was filling his water bottle. 

“Oh hyungs, do you want me to fill your’s too?” Jeongin asked Seungmin and Hyunjin. the duo nodded. Felix felt invisible to his group mates. Knowing that they would all be leaving soon to go back to the dorm, Felix grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom. When he came back, everyone was gone. He’d gone to the cars, but it seemed that they’d left without him. Feeling betrayed, he sat back down in the middle of the studio and tried not to cry. More and more he felt like he wasn’t apart of the group, like they wanted him gone. They’d been excluding him from meetings among the rap line, dance line was making Tik Toks and other videos and not inviting him to be in them. It made him feel like he was all alone. 

He envied how Seungmin and Minho were always together, and if it wasn’t Seungmin and Minho, it was Seungmin and Hyunjin. Everyone had someone but him. They left him here at the studio, not even remembering he was there. It hurt a lot. No one came looking for him, no one texted asking where he was. He felt like he didn’t matter to them anymore. His phone notification bar sat empty, not one message from anyone. Opening the calendar app, he saw that tomorrow’s schedule involved a variety show filming. They had to be up at 5, and out of the dorm by 6, to make it to the filming location by 7, to begin around 8 after hair and makeup. They were going to be there for at least half the day. Sighing to himself, Felix got up, and turned the stereo on. He figured he’d dance a little more and then head home. 

He ran through some of their dances he’d been doing earlier, but switched it up to do some dances he had been wanting to cover. He’d been working on a dance cover of Billie Ellish’s, ‘Bad guy’. It was going well until he tripped on his own foot, having not put it in the right angle, and then went tumbling down to the floor. He’d landed on his wrist. He laid on the floor stunned for a moment, the pain was burning and blinding. Sitting up, he clutched his wrist to his chest. The music carried on around him, as he tried not to cry. Standing slowly, he made his way to the stereo. Shutting off the music with one hand, he fumbled with his phone. It was well past 8pm. There were still no messages from anyone. 

Turning everything off, he made his way to the door. He tried to use his left hand to turn off the light, but the pain was instant the moment he moved it away from his chest. Poking at it, it didn’t look broken. He could wrap it at home. Putting his headphones in, he played some Kendrick Lamar as he made his way out of the building. He was lucky that it wasn’t snowing out yet, Seoul’s snow season was just around the corner. The walk back to the apartment felt twice as long as it actually was, mainly because the pain in his head never eased, and his wrist now hurt as well. He fumbled with the keypad as he tried to put in the password for their door. As he got it open, he saw that Jeongin and Minho were in the kitchen, Someone was in the shower, and it appeared that Seungmin and Hyunjin were with Jisung in the other room. No one said anything as Felix entered. Everyone was distracted. 

Putting his stuff down on his bed, he desperately wanted to take a nap, or just go to bed, but he knew he needed to take a shower first. He sat on his bed for 20 minutes before hearing whoever was in the shower, get out. Changbin entered the room in his sleep clothes and his hair damp. 

Felix grabbed some clean clothes from his laundry basket and headed to the shower. Once locked in the bathroom, he let out a sigh. He was beyond exhausted. He soon realized how difficult it was to wash his hair with one hand. It was frustrating, he couldn’t move his hand away from where he had it pressed to his chest. The water was barely hot, the worst thing about showering last, was that the water was barely hot, and it often went cold randomly. He then proceeded to get shampoo in his eye. “Seriously.” he mumbled under his breath. Washing it out of his eyes, he finally got it to stop burning. As he got out of the shower, he looked in the mirror. He tried to dry himself off with one hand and the towel, but it wasn't working too well. He attempted to dry his hair with the one hand, but it didn’t really work. Giving up, he stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. His abs were going soft from his lack of effort in going to the gym, his hair looked like a wet dog against his forehead, the dark circles under his eyes made him look even paler, which made his freckles stand out more. He brushed his teeth and then got dressed in the clothes he’d brought with him. Getting his hand through the sleeve of his shirt was difficult. His wrist was purple looking, and really painful. Pulling on a hoodie, he felt warm and safe in it, as it dwarfed him quite well. It practically went to his knees, and was multiple sizes too big. He looked in the first aid kit that was under the sink, but there was no wrap of any kind inside. 

Heading back to his shared room, he yawned. It was only 10:30. He searched Naver to see if there was any pharmacies near by that were still open. The connivence store down the street was open much later. Grabbing his wallet, he looked at Changbin who was looking at his phone, not paying him any attention. Grabbing some socks, he put them on and quietly walked through the dorm. No one paid him mind as he got to the door. It seemed that Everyone but Chan was in bed at the moment. Grabbing his shoes and a face mask- after all he didn’t want anyone to recognize him in the store, even if it was likely to be empty, he quietly headed out the door. The walk there was only 10 minutes, despite the cold temperatures. 

Once in the warmth of the store, he bought some snacks and a bandage for his wrist. It was one of those fabric wraps, that was skin tone colored. He placed his items on the counter to pay, and quietly left without a word said. He hid the wrap in his pocket, but held his snacks as he walked back. He hoped everyone was asleep, or at least not paying attention. Chan sat on the couch, with his laptop in his lap. 

“Oi, where did you go?” he asked as Felix walked through the entry hall after he took his shoes off. 

“The connivence store.”

“You need to tell someone if you go out late, because it’s not safe. If you don’t come back, we wont know you’re missing until we go to leave in the morning and you’re not there.”

Felix figured that this might happen, and everyone says that he can’t lie, but if you believe what you say hard enough, it sounds like the truth, “I thought I told you, when I left, I said I’d be right back. I guess you had your headphones in and didn’t hear me. Sorry.”

“I guess you’re right. Sorry for accusing you. Next time, text someone so they know, or tell me and make sure I hear you.” 

Felix nodded and went to his room. He put down all his snacks before heading into the bathroom. Locking the door, he carefully tried to wrap his wrist as best as he could with one hand. He figured he needed to ice it, but he didn’t know if Chan could see him get the ice from the kitchen. Once his wrist was wrapped, he headed into the kitchen casually and got some water. He then got out an ice pack and shoved it in his pocket. He then went back to their shared room. Changbin was awake, but facing away from him. Felix pulled the ice bag out and set it on his wrist while laying on his side. He made sure the blanket covered it, and then played with his phone with one hand. 

By the time Chan came in there, it was near midnight. Felix was still wide awake. He’d started to fall asleep, he was tired enough, but every time he got close, he’d get a pain in his chest, and feel like he couldn't breathe. He hid the ice pack under his pillow, pulled out his headphones and tried to fall asleep listening to music. By the time he could start to actually fall asleep, it was well after one in the morning. 

Morning came again, and Felix was exhausted. He’d barely ate the day before, his head was pounding, and his wrist hurt to move his arm. Luckily they could wear hoodies and such to the site of the recordings. He hid his arm in the pouch of his hoodie, and kept quiet as they all headed into the car. It was 5:55 when they started to make their way to the location of where they were recording. They’d gotten there right on time, and immediately went into hair and makeup. He was smart, he went into clothing first, and asked the wardrobe noona for something with sleeves. Luckily they had something for him. He wore a White long sleeve shirt with a green bomber jacket and blue jeans. the white long sleeve shirt managed to hide most of his brace, he undid the top part of the wrap so that it was hidden in his sleeve. 

Once he was dressed, he headed to makeup. 

“Felix, you need to get more sleep. The circles under your eyes are getting so dark.” The noona told him as she applied concealer under his eyes. 

“I got more last night!”

“More sleep regularly!” She scolded playfully. 

“I’ll try.” He replied. 

Once he was done getting his makeup done, he joined the others on a couch. No one really said anything, as they all were still trying to wake up. Felix was fine with that, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on sleeping for a few minutes. But the moment he was almost asleep, someone woke him back up. He sleepily followed Changbin to the place where they were recording. To be honest, he didn’t remember what they were filming, other than it was a variety show. 

Quickly they started, and Felix tried to seem cheerful and not distracted. He sat in the middle, there was two rows of four people, he was in the back row, next to Seungmin and Jeongin. Most of it was about their up coming comeback, which meant that Chan talked a lot, and then eventually the others were asked questions. It seemed that everyone else answered 2-3 questions, and Felix waited for his question, which ended up being, “Who are you most jealous of in the group?” 

Felix sat there with his mouth open for a moment, and then, “Chan hyung, he writes very good lyrics, and he has very muscular arms.” trying to sound like it’s friendly and light hearted. 

“Who would you say is the best dancer is Stray kids?”

Felix felt like he was put on the spot. “Oh I don’t really know. I think everyone works very hard.”

The interviewer didn’t like his answer that much, so they he asked, “Who do you think is the worst dancer in stray kids?” 

“I don’t think its anyone. We all work very hard, and practice a lot.”

“Who practices the most?”

“Oh…Hyunjin?”

“Are you saying Hyunjin is a bad dancer?”

“No. that’s not what I meant. Hyung, he learns all these dances and films them, so he practices so he can post them online and share them.” Felix tried to answer. He felt like his words were being twisted. At this point, He was struggling in Korean a little bit. 

“If you had to pick someone, and you’re saying its not Hyunjin, who is a bad dancer?”

Felix couldn’t believe they were letting this happen. No one was stopping it. “I don’t think anyone is a bad dancer.” 

“Pick someone.”

“Fine. Me. I guess i’m a bad dancer. Now you’ve got your answer, yes?” He said a little more aggressively then intended. 

“Is that why you were eliminated in the past?”

Felix felt like his heart dropped to his stomach. His jaw was open but no words were coming out. No one was jumping to defend him either, or redirect the questions. He didn’t know what to say. He was silent for a moment too long. 

“Are you going to answer?” the interviewer pressed on. 

“I guess….I…I…I don’t see what this has to do with out comeback. I am confused with these questions.” He tried to answer diplomatically. Astounded that everyone was letting this happen. 

No one answered after that, the interview was ended, and they began playing variety games. The first game was to dance in teams of two, to random songs. Of course the interviewers set the teams up. So Hyunjin and Felix were on the same team. They were introduced as the, “Best and worst dancer of Stray Kids.” Felix felt like the joke wasn’t funny. He tried to keep the smile on his face, but it was getting more and more difficult to do so. 

The first group to dance was Seungmin and Jeongin, to ‘THANKS’ by seventeen. Then was Chan and Changbin, dancing to ‘Solo’ by Jennie. Then was Jisung and Minho dancing to ‘Ko Ko Bop’ by Exo. Lastly was Felix and Hyunjin, dancing to ‘As If it’s Your Last’ by BlackPink. Felix tried to not make his wrist hurt more, but every movement hurt really bad. He tried to not make it obvious, so it meant that his dance moves were tighter, and not as big as Hyunjin’s moves. As soon as they finished, they commented on his dance moves and confirmed that yeah, he’s the worst dancer in the group. 

At that point, he kind of shut down. He tried to smile, but it felt fake. The longer it went on, the more he wanted to leave. By the end of the dance game, he felt really bad. The next game, was a game where they had to whisper a phrase to the person to their left, and the person at the end had to guess what was said. While Felix was in the middle, it was going well. When he got to the end and had to guess what was said, he said what he thought he heard, but apparently it was gibberish. 

“Well, bad dancer and can’t speak Korean, that’s why you got eliminated.” Felix didn’t say anything else. He awkwardly looked at his group mates who all seemed like they weren’t paying attention. Finally, during the last game, they had to all compete and carry a bunch of random things from one side of the set to the other, in a race against each other and a timer. Felix’s wrist was burning, and he was trying not to cry because it hurt so bad. He’d dropped the stuffed animals he’d been carrying, and was thankful they couldn’t break. He struggled to pick them up because of his wrist, and naturally he lost the game. 

The host made one more comment under their breath about how Felix seemed to be the overall loser of the group. Again no one else seemed to notice it, and it made Felix feel really bad, did his members agree with the host? Should he have been eliminated? He knew he didn’t have the most lines in their songs, and he wasn't in the front for many of their dances. Should the group really been 7 people? Did he even belong? 

By the end of filming, Felix was exhausted. He’d changed into his hoodie and said nothing to the others. He got in the car first, and didn’t say a word. No one defended him. Looking at his phone, he looked into twitter- into his fan account. It was secret and no one knew it was him. He read all the comments about himself- how people thought he was ugly, how people thought he wasn’t very smart, and bunch of terrible mean things. By the time they got back to the apartment, Felix wanted to be alone. But he lived in an apartment with 7 other people. He waited for everyone to go to their rooms or wherever it was they went in the house. He changed into a warmer jacket and grabbed a face mask and made a run for the door. Pulling his beanie over his hair, he hid most of his face and walked towards the direction of a park near by. It was nearly 9 at night, but he wanted to be alone. Sitting on a park bench, he let some of the tears fall. A lot of people didn’t want him in the group- that interview host, the internet, and now it seemed like his group mates agreed. 

He was never as close to them as they were with each other. They always picked him last, ignored him, and made him feel isolated. Did they really want him there? Did they like him? Or did they tolerate him because he was a coworker. He really missed his family in that moment, he needed advice, or someone to talk to, but all he had was himself and his miserable thoughts. He didn’t realize how long he’d been out until he realized how cold he was. Walking back to the dorm, he pushed all of his emotions down.

This time when he came in, Chan hyung wasn’t sitting waiting for him to return. In fact, Chan wasn’t anywhere there. When he got in bed, he asked Changbin hyung where chan hyung was, and Changbin answered, “The studio.” and that was the end of the conversation. 

Felix felt so cold from being outside, but also from his day. He needed to feel wanted. But it wasn’t going to happen. Getting into his bed, he laid down and tried to ignore the pain in his wrist, but it hurt so much more than it did the day before. It felt like someone had stomped on his wrist and stood on it. He waited a while longer before getting up and going to the bathroom. He took a few pain killers, nothing that was prescription strength unfortunately, and hoped it would get better. 

He got back into his bed, but couldn’t fall asleep. Changbin was passed out on the other side of the room, and Felix wished he could fall asleep. Cuddling his blanket, he eventually fell asleep. Only to wake up not long after, having a nightmare. The next few days passed in a similar fashion. He couldn’t sleep without nightmares of his group mates kicking him out, them telling him he was a horrible dancer, and that he shouldn’t have been brought back. 

He’d stay after dance practice, Practicing for hours afterwards, until his legs gave out. His wrist still hurt, and wasn’t getting any better like he thought it would. It was more swollen now, and bruising worse. Anxiety was keeping him up at night, and his usual method of playing video games to calm down, wasn't working. His lack of sleep led to a lack of appetite, and he could’t remember the last thing he ate a full meal of. His jeans that he thought were too tight at one point, were now a lot bigger. He had to ask one of the stylist noona’s for a new belt. The stress to do well, was eating him alive. He wanted his group mates to like him, he wanted stays to like him, he missed feeling like he was apart of the group. 

Then, that fateful episode of the variety show aired. What Felix didn’t know, was that Chan was actively fighting to get it to not air. He hadn't said anything in the moment, but watching it back, he saw how they all were so mean to Felix. As the episode goes on, you can see the light leave his eyes, and he looks more plastic, and absent in the eyes. While he couldn’t get the whole episode scrapped, he got the questions they asked Felix scrapped. No one needed to see that awkward and tense moment. It was so uncomfortable. Felix acted like he wanted space after that, so everyone let him have it. They all failed to realize, that they’d been excluding him from everything. It wasn’t until Chan was doing a V live after that episode aired, that he realized their mistake. 

Many stays commented on how Felix looked like he had an injury, while he was dancing, he had barely moved his left arm, and any time he did, he had a look that could be summarized as pain. Stays didn’t know the whole context of the episode since that one segment with the interview was removed, and many commented on how come Felix didn’t get asked questions, and why they excluded him. They didn’t understand the comments on ‘best and worst’ dancer during the dance competition. 

Chan realized he needed to talk to Felix, and really have a conversation with the younger. With the come back prep happening, he’d let himself become overwhelmed, and didn’t stop to think about Felix and how that episode might have made him feel. Which is how he found himself outside the dance studio at 11 at night. A full 6 hours after their dance practice had ended. 

When he entered, he watched Felix dance to a song he didn’t recognize right away. When Felix noticed him, he practically jumped out of his skin. 

“Oh hyung, what are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I was about to go home, and the manager told me you were still up here dancing.”

“yeah, I wanted to practice some things.” 

“Oh cool! Listen, Felix I wanted to talk to you about a few things.” Chan began with. Felix’s heart started racing, this was it, here he was, about to get kicked out of the group. 

“Yes Hyung?” He tried to say without sounding panicked. 

“I wanted to talk to you about that episode we filmed for that one show. I realized that we didn't talk about it afterwards. I wanted to apologize. None of us stopped the interview, and we should have. We shouldn’t have let them disrespect you like that. We were all too taken aback to think to stop it. Further, we should have talked to you afterwards. I’m sorry, as your leader, I failed you.”

Felix couldn’t believe Chan hyung was apologizing, “It’s okay hyung, I’m not that good of a dancer, that’s why I’ve been practicing.” Felix said and smiled. But his smile was plastic. Chan took in the younger’s appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks sunken in, and he was favoring his one wrist. 

“Felix, you’re a great dancer. That interviewer, was just an asshole. We won’t be working with him again, I promise you.”

“I…” Felix said getting choked up. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chan said, taking a step closer slowly. 

“I…I…I…he was right though….I was eliminated for a reason.”

“Oh Felix.” Chan said and then pulled Felix into a tight hug. The younger began sobbing into Chan’s shoulder. He’d never seen Felix so upset, at least not since his elimination. 

“You are here for a reason. You’re my Aussie mate. You’re a great dancer, a great rapper, you belong here with us.” 

“It doesn’t feel like it. I don’t get included in rap line meetings, I don’t get included in dance line things, I feel like no one wants to be around me.”

“Felix, that’s not true at all. We all love you very much. We have all been very bad at showing you that, and I promise I will make sure we do better in the future.”

Felix broke down crying harder. He couldn’t catch his breath. Chan tried to calm him down, but the younger ended up passing out. He picked Felix up, and realized the younger was lighter than he expected. He set the younger down on a couch in one of the studios and fetched him a water bottle. Felix woke up not too long after, confused to where he was. When Chan handed him the water bottle, he took it in his left hand, forgetting it hurt. He instantly dropped it and cried out in pain. 

“Felix, what’s wrong?”

“it’s nothing.”

“Felix…”

“I tripped and fell while i was dancing and landed on it. It’s just a light sprain.”

“Did you get it checked out by the doctor?”

“No but its fine.”

“Let me look at it.”

“no hyung it’s fine.”

“Felix…”

“Okay fine.” Felix relented. He let Chan roll up his hoodie sleeve and look at the wrapping. He was gentle to remove the bandage. 

“Oh Felix, this looks bad. You need to get this checked out.” 

Felix tried to refuse, but Chan walked him out the door into a cab, and together they were going to the hospital. Felix tried to say he didn’t have his ID with him, he hadn’t brought it to practice. So, Chan asked Changbin to bring Felix’s wallet to the hospital and not tell the others.

Changbin met them there at the hospital. Changbin didn’t ask too many questions, but Chan did explain to him that Felix had hurt his wrist and needed to get it checked out. Which implied it happened that day, not days ago. 

Telling the doctor that his wrist only hurt a tad, Chan cut him off and told the doctor how Felix barely moved it, and when he did he was in pain. The doctor had Felix take an X-ray scan, and then made a diagnosis. 

“It’s a fracture.” They told him and showed him where it was. He wouldn’t need surgery, but he would need a cast to keep it from moving. Which then led him to picking out a color for his cast. He picked the first color he saw, red. 

He was not looking forward to going home. He had asked, “cant you give me one of those smaller ones?” but the doctor didn’t agree. 

Felix begged Chan to not tell the others that he’d hurt it a few days before. Chan agreed, if- Felix promised to never hide an injury again.

So when they got home, Felix didn’t say much about it, and went to his bed and laid down. He’d thought about asking the doctor why he got chest pain when he was trying to sleep, but he didn’t want to worry Chan. Luckily everyone else was asleep, after all, it was close to 3 in the morning, and they had to be up at 7 for their schedules, no one knew about his wrist yet. He let Chan hand him a pain killer and some water, and then let himself fall asleep shortly after. 

When morning came he nearly forgot about his cast. He’d brought his hand up to his face way too fast, and hit himself with the cast. Sighing, he laid there for another minute before getting up. Once he was up, he got dressed as best as he could. He got his pants on and his t-shirt. It was his hoodie where he struggled. It took a few minutes, but he eventually got the sleeve over his cast, hiding it. Having woken up later, he didn’t have too much time to eat anything, so he grabbed a water and some bread and followed everyone out to the car. He didn’t really remember what today’s schedule was, but he was not looking forward to dance practice. So far, no one noticed his cast. It made him feel very invisible, that no one noticed something so big. Chan obviously knew, but hadn’t said anything else this morning.

He managed to hide his injury until Dance practice. Which meant no one noticed until then. At Lunch break, he’d been left with his least favorite meal, which meant he barely ate again. He’d taken some pain killers in the bathroom while he’d avoided everyone during the last few minutes of their break. He’d gotten through stretching without anyone noticing the cast, but it was when they began to dance, that he couldn’t hide it anymore. There was just too many hand movements and intense choreography that made his wrist ache. He’d kept silent but when he got called out by the dance instructor, his cheeks burned bright red and he stared at the floor. Chan did come to his rescue then by saying, “Felix hurt his wrist last night, and so he’s got a cast for a little while.” 

“Felix hyung, are you okay?” Jeongin asked.

“I’m fine, it’s just a little fracture, it’ll heal quickly!” Felix reassured. 

No one had commented on how Felix hadn’t said anything all day. In that moment, he was grateful. He didn’t know what he would say. They all went back to practicing and Felix did his best. His wrist hurt quite a bit, but he didn’t want to stay anything. At the end of practice, he followed everyone out to the van to go home. He was too tired to stay late and practice more. He was about to get in the shower for his turn when Changbin stopped him. 

“Felixah, you’ve got to wrap your cast or it’ll get wet. Chan hyung told me to tell you.”

Felix sighed, nodded and went to find some plastic bag or something to wrap around his arm. He’d found a plastic bag and was struggling to get the tape around it so it would stay on. Changbin saw his struggle and suggested, “what if you have someone help you? Like you hold your arm out, and someone else holds the water and sprays you?”

“I could try that. But I don’t think I want to be naked, which eliminates the purpose of a shower.”

“Wear a swim suit, and I’l help you.” Changbin offered. 

“Thanks hyung.”

Felix proceeded to change and while he was changing, Hyunjin took his place in the shower. Finally after 20 minutes, Felix could get to take his shower. Changbin held the hose out and away from Felix’s left arm. He got Felix’s hair wet, and then set the hose down after watching Felix struggle to was his hair. He then helped wash the soap out and sprayed Felix with the water. It was actually kind of funny, because Changbin would turn the water off and on, and tease him with it. Felix ended up laughing at begging him to just let him finish washing the soap off. 

By the end of the experience, Felix was clean and ready to go to bed. Changbin brought him new clothes and left so he could change. After getting dressed in some lose shorts and a baggy t shirt, Felix went to the kitchen, grabbed a water and headed to his bed, where he carefully plopped down and tried to not hurt his wrist in the process. Closing his eyes, he started to drift asleep. Only to be woken up by someone crawling into his bed. 

“Shh. Sleep Felix.” Someone whispered and Felix fell back asleep. Whoever it was, had their arm around his waist, and he slept so well. He’d not been cuddled in a long time. When morning came, who ever it was, was already gone by the time Felix woke up. It felt like a fake memory, but he wasn’t sure. 

Today, they had a short schedule, only a vocal practice and a meeting for planning the schedule for their upcoming videos and comeback. Felix enjoyed meetings because he could have things explained and be apart of the process. The only thing he didn’t enjoy was when there was things he didn’t quite understand, or understand correctly. Right now, he could tell that they were talking about his injury and how it would effect their schedule, but some of it was just going over his head. He zoned out, and he missed a lot. When the meeting ended, he felt bad that he didn’t remember what it was about. He followed everyone out and back to the car. They were home early enough to have dinner all together. They ended up ordering takeout and eating it at home. Felix ate most of his food, but with how little he’d eaten the last few days, he was full quickly. 

Chan hyung suggested they all watch a movie together. Somehow it was decided that they watch Disney movie. Felix fully expected to sit on the floor and be ignored since that was what was happening lately, but he was pulled close to Minho and cuddled by the other. Felix wasn’t about to reject cuddles, so he cuddled into the other and let out a yawn. He fell asleep with his head in Minho’s lap. 

Changbin looked to Chan and Chan said, “Guys, we need to chat, preferably while Felix is sleeping.”

Everyone nodded and frowned. “He lied about his wrist. He hurt it much earlier then he said. I think he hurt it several days ago, and didn’t say anything. So, we’re issuing the rule, no hiding injuries, no matter how severe, or not severe.”

“why didn’t he say anything?” Seungmin asked. 

“He didn’t want to be a burden. He said we were super busy, and stays wanted to see us, and that was more important.” Chan explained. 

“I…why would he think that?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Well…Changbin and I thought about it, and we’ve kind of been excluding him on accident. Rap line was having its own meetings for the album. We didn’t include him, and he’s technically a rapper. Then there was that whole nightmare of an interview, which took a lot to get pulled from release, or at least half of it pulled.”

“I watched it the other day, and he looks so sad.” Minho said softly. 

“I know.” Chan said softly. “The comments about him being eliminated, and being a bad dancer, really upset him.”

“It made me so mad when the interviewer said it, that I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to make a scene.” Hyunjin said softly, looking at Felix who was still asleep.   
“I think we should all remind him he's important to us, and spend more time with him. He’s feeling left out.” Changbin offered as advice. 

“Has he always been so skinny?” Seungmin asked. 

“Hyung we’re idols, it’s expected of us.” Jeongin said sadly. 

“I know, but there’s a line where skinny becomes unhealthy, and if that’s part of why he broke a bone, it means he’s sick.”

Chan ran a hand through his hair. “The doctor didn’t say anything, but I’m sure I could ask when he goes to get his cast off. Now, who’s sleeping where? It’s bed time.”

“Dibs for sharing with Felix.” Jisung shouted at the same time as Jeongin. 

Chan sighed and told them they both could share, as long as they didn’t bump Felix’s cast. Changbin, with his very strong arms, picked Felix up from Minho’s lap, and put him in his bed. Jisung crawled in and was against the wall, Felix’s back to his tummy. And Felix’s tummy was to jeongin’s back. Felix hummed in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

Come morning, Felix was confused to why he was squished, but he didn’t mind it. Feeling the random arms and legs around him, brought him comfort. He closed his eyes and managed to fall back asleep. Come the second time he woke up, the body that was to his front, was gone, but there was still someone cuddling him from behind. It took him a moment to look at the hands and smell the cologne for him to realize it was Jisung. 

When he started to get up, Jisung whined and said, “No stay in bed.”

“But we can’t hyung, we have schedules.”

“Nope! not today, we got today off. So crawl back in here and cuddle me. I demand Felix Cuddles this instant.” 

Felix giggled and crawled back into Jisung’s arms. “I missed our cuddle time.” Felix said sadly. 

“I did too. We come back from Dance practice, and I crash in my bed.”

Felix hummed. 

“What do you want to do today?” Jisung asked. 

“Nap, play some video games, and relax.”

“Sounds like a plan, let’s start with the nap.” 

Felix yawned and closed his eyes again, falling back asleep to the sound of Jisung’s breathing. The third time he woke up, it was later in the morning and Seungmin was telling him and Jisung to get up at eat something. Felix wasn’t very hungry. He grabbed the smallest thing he could find in the fridge, ate it and then joined Hyunjin on the couch. Hyunjin was playing Mario kart with Jeongin. When their races ended, Hyunjin offered the other set to play with them. Felix accepted and the three played several races. 

“THAT’S NOT FAIR. WHY DID YOU THROW A BANANA AT ME?” Jeongin whined. 

“BECAUSE I WANT TO WIN.” Hyunjin whined back. Felix was saving his items, he managed to get a red mushroom, and then a green shell back to back. He went from 7th place to 5th. The CPUs were brutal. Donkey Kong would green shell him right before he crossed the finish line. It made him so mad. 

By the time they changed games, Felix had only won once. They switched to super smash bros. At that time, Jisung joined them. The four of them played against each other and a few random CPUs. It was different every game. Felix won several times, and so did Jisung. By the time they finished playing video games, it was near dinner time. They ordered Fried Chicken from their favorite chicken place and sat around the living room eating together. Seungmin noticed that Felix hadn’t been eating as much as the rest of them, so he offered him another piece of chicken and fed it to him. Felix felt so over stuffed. 

The next few days went by a similar fashion. Someone was always offering him food and feeding it to him. Typically the portions weren’t too large, just enough to be a snack. Everyone was talking to him more often, which felt weird. Everyone started including him more often. Hyunjin had him join in dance videos, Chan made sure to ask Felix his input for his raps, and offered to let Felix write some stuff if he wanted. Overall, he felt like a member of his group again. He just wanted to know why they suddenly remembered he existed. 

He kept that to himself, he didn’t want to be rude. By the time they did all go back to regular schedules, Felix felt like he was stressed, but on the inside. Like, everyone expected him to be calmer now that they had 3 days off, but it really made him feel more stressed. He had to wear his cast for several weeks still, which messed up the filming of everything, and he spent three hours in a meeting with managers and a doctor, discussing how soon they could remove his cast, and what the potential risks would be, from removing it too early. No one stopped to think about why he broke it in the first place. It was brushed from their minds, and no one talked about it. 

His lack of appetite these days was really giving him a headache. The painkillers from his wrist were helping, but those left him sleepy. Now that he had to go back to schedules, he couldn’t use those all the time. The motion of doing everything most days, was tiresome, and he really didn’t want to do anything most days. Everyone was making him feel more included, but it all felt really fake to him. That they only noticed they’d been doing what they had, because he was injured, and they had to suddenly pay attention to him. It felt very fake and not genuine, which further put a divide between himself and the others. Now he was trying to avoid them and be left alone. 

Management decided he’d wear his cast for 3 weeks, and then a soft cast for several more weeks. He did not get a say in the matter at all. It left him frustrated. He knew he was a commodity to be bought and sold, but he never felt more like an object until that moment. He started looking for things he could control, what he ate, what he drank, the medicine he consumed. He walked a thin line between it all. By the time that his cast was set to come off, Felix’s doctors were concerned. He did not at all look healthy. They wanted to admit him to the hospital because they were worried he would rebreak or injure his wrist further. Management insisted he was fine. The others were worried for Felix, but he wouldn’t talk to them anymore. He retreated into himself. When it was meal time, he was silent as he ate. When it was dance practice, he only contributed when needed. He seemed hollow. Like the bright personality he once had, was completely drained and gone.

As their schedules picked up and they began filming for the comeback. Felix put on a show, on camera during filming, he appeared happy and like his old self, but the moment the camera was off, he was stoic and blank. The others were unnerved by the way he acted around them while the cameras were on. You would never suspect a thing, if anything, you’d think they were closer than before, but he faked it really well. In his mind, he justified it as not wanting to worry Stays, and make them happy. But his logic was flawed, because his physical appearance was rougher. His costumes were big on him, his eyes had a dead flat look, and he was still hiding a small cast under his costume sleeve. It was flesh colored, and blended into his sleeve pretty well. It was hard to notice, but he still felt pain when moving it. 

By the end of the filming the multiple music videos, he was exhausted, and they had yet to debut the new music. When the video shoots ended every night, he took several pain killers and headed to bed. Even though he couldn’t fall asleep. Eventually he would, and wake up exhausted the next day. Everyone was worried for Felix, he wasn’t himself anymore. Everyone pushed Chan into talking to Management about Felix needing help. They talked to management, and they said they’d take care of it. But they didn’t. Felix continued to get worse. It all came to a breaking point when they were practicing one of their new dances for the comeback. 

Felix had been struggling for the last hour, and everyone could tell he was exhausted and couldn’t go on any longer. But no one wanted to say anything. They all tried to take more breaks and drink water. But Felix kept pushing on. It was in the last 45 minutes of practice, that everyone could tell it was not going well at all. Felix wasn’t making mistakes, no he was swaying and looking even more pale as they stood and listened to the dance instructor discuss something. Everyone watched as Felix’s eyes closed and his knees gave out, and dropped to the floor like a bag of rice. No one could get the words out fast enough, or reach out to grab him to prevent him from hitting the floor. Within seconds though, the dance instructor, Chan and Seungmin were at his side. “Everybody else take a step back, don’t crowd him.” The dance instructor told everyone. 

Jisung clung to Changbin as Hyunjin and Jeongin huddled together, whispering back and forth, worry evident on their faces.

“He’s out cold.” The instructor said trying to wake Felix up. “I’d call for a nurse, see if they think he needs to go to the hospital.”

“I think he should just go to the hospital right away, we don’t know why he fainted.” Chan reasoned. The dance instructor agreed and called for someone to prepare a car, and they’d get Felix ready to go. Going by Ambulance would cause too much of a scene. 

Within 25 minutes, Felix was at a hospital. Traffic wasn’t great, but they managed to get there as fast as they could without attracting too much attention. The only person with Felix was Chan and a manager. The others were sent home to the dorm. Felix was brought into the ER and taken to a VIP room where they would run all the tests. He’d yet to wake up yet. He was out cold for at least an hour before the doctors had come up with a diagnosis. 

He was severely exhausted, and his wrist wasn’t healed correctly, and it looked like the injury was worse and would require surgery to correct it. Chan felt horrible. Felix would need more time with a cast, and surgery, because Management couldn’t wait for it to heal all the way. Had they waited another few weeks, none of this would have happened. The doctors also asked Chan about Felix’s mood, and he told them that he was very with drawn and not like himself these days. Chan knew that mental health treatment in Korea was not the best. He was worried to say too much and mess things up for Felix, but also not say enough, and his friend be suffering. Ultimately, he told the doctor how Felix’s personality took a 180, and he wasn’t himself. 

By the time Felix woke up, he’d been hooked up to an IV for fluids and vitamins. They explained to him that when he fell, his wrist was re-injured and it would need surgery. He didn’t really react to all that they said. He was very apathetic to it. Chan watched as he remained passive to everything the doctors were telling him. The doctors looked to him, asking him to talk to Felix to see where his mind was. Chan felt like everyone was relying on him for this, but he calmed himself and pushed his own anxiety down. 

“Felix, did you hear what he said?” He asked in English. 

Felix looked at him and nodded. 

“How do you feel about it?”

“Why do you care?” He said with a slight attitude. 

“Because I’m your friend. And everyone is worried about you.”

“Oh, they’re worried now? Not when they wanted to remove the cast early? Now look at where we are. They rushed it, and now we’re behind again. And worried about me? Yeah right. None of you care, you just pretend you care, because we’re coworkers and if it looks like we don't like each other on camera, it’s bad.”

“Felix, we like you?…what gave you the idea that we didn’t?” 

“You all ignored me until I hurt my wrist, then suddenly you all cant leave me alone. Is the threat to your income that severe from my fuck ups?” Felix said angrily. 

“We don’t care about money Felix, we care about you. We realized we were being bad friends, we hurt you, we didn’t mean to, and that’s no excuse, but we wanted to fix things.”

“And yet, did you even say sorry? You all just went on like it was nothing.”

“And I’m sorry mate, we messed up again. We all wanted to make things better, and we didn’t know how. We thought that not mentioning it would be better, but I can see how our logic failed. And for that, I am sorry. I have failed you as a leader several times, and I am sorry that you did not feel like you could come to me and tell me that you were upset, or felt excluded from everyone. We did not intend to ever isolate you or make you feel unwanted. Small tiny micro actions add up, and that was never our intention. Please believe me when I say, everyone does want to make it up to you, and they want to apologize themselves.”

“Are you guys even my friends?”

“Well, if you don’t think we are, then that is what you think. But, if we are not, we want to make things right, and be a better friend to you, and be friends with you. We don’t want to hurt you, and continue to hurt you. We miss our happy Felix, you’ve changed, you’re not you. You don’t sleep, you’re pale, you’ve lost weight, you don’t talk to anyone, you're a shell of a person these days.”

Felix looked down at his hands, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay Felix. Can I give you a hug?” 

“Yeah.” Felix said softly. 

Chan hugged him gently. Felix hurried his head into Chan’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I pushed you all away. I hurt and hurt, and I didn’t know what to do. I felt like if I pushed everyone away, I’d feel better because then I controlled it. But it only made me feel worse inside.”

“I understand. What can we do to move forward?”

“I think…I think we all need to sit down and talk…and talk with management. I’m kinda upset that they rushed the removal of the cast, and now look, now I need surgery.”

“That is doable. I can have everyone join us and we can talk and work things out.” Chan replied.

“Thanks hyung. I…I did miss being close with everyone. I just feel so alone, and my mind told me I deserved it. I deserved to be alone, and separate. I thought I was over the elimination…but I don’t think I am. and that interviewer, it made me realize that I wasn’t. And I think it made everything worse.”

“Again, I am so sorry that happened. We will not be working with that interviewer ever again. They were trying to create unnecessary drama to get more ratings and views. It was wrong and they should not have done that at all. No one agreed with that guy, you deserve to be in the group. 8 is fate. Its 8 or nothing.”

Felix wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes, “8 is fate.” He whispered. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Things didn’t get better over night. Felix had a lot to work through. He quietly saw a therapist based out of Australia over video calls that he did in a conference room while everyone did other things. Felix felt like he had to hold the others at a distance because he felt that they were not genuine. It took quite a long time for him to feel comfortable with the others. 

The first person he felt the most comfortable with was Chan of course. The other Australian felt really responsible as the group leader to make sure that everyone was happy, and doing alright. Chan taught Felix how to write lyrics so that he could contribute more to their songs, and have more of a voice in their comebacks. It was a slow process, but Felix was thankful to get to have a choice in things now. 

The next person he felt comfortable with, was Changbin. Being comfortable in his bedroom was important. Chan and Changbin had talked about how to make Felix feel welcome, and feel like he belonged all the time. They’d helped him hang one of his posters on the wall beside his bed, and above his bed on the ceiling. It made Felix feel a bit more at home. He'd had knick knacks on his night stand on his desk, but it was all stuff that was easily hidden behind piles of clothes and blankets and random stuff. Changbin helped Felix shower a few more times after coming home with his new cast after his surgery.

They’d put some sort of metal in his wrist to keep it from breaking again, and Felix couldn’t explain it because he barely understood it himself. It got him a second cast, this time in yellow. He hoped the bright color would help him feel cheerful. The surgery was a couple hours long and he’d left the cast on for the full length of time this time. Eventually, they did find out from the doctor that Felix’s bones were more brittle because he’d been unhealthy with his diet. But because he was eating better since the surgery, he wouldn’t break a bone as easily. 

After Changbin came Jeongin. The youngest of the group always found a way to cheer Felix up, and the duo spent many hours playing video games together on their phones. It was a gradual thing. Jeongin was good at finding reasons to ask Felix for help. Whether it was homework or anything else, he asked Felix most of the time. The Australian boy did his best to help the younger with English homework and Chemistry when he could. Felix knew the concepts, explaining it in Korean was where he struggled. But, he was of great help to the Maknae. 

Felix had been comfortable around Jisung around the same time he started being more comfortable with Jeongin. It was something that worked in time with each other. Jisung joined to play video games on some occasions. Helped Felix with his lyrics on other nights, and the pair got to know each other on a deeper basis. Chan called them the nightmare twins because the two of them were practically the same person with their mindsets and ideas for pranks. 

Minho and Seungmin and Hyunjin were a package trio for Felix. It was hard for him to not be afraid of them at first. He was most afraid of Hyunjin, but Hyunjin really wanted to fix their friendship, and it was harder on the younger. He’d never intended to hurt Felix, those instances where Felix had been upset by him, were off days, and he’d realized he’d never apologized to the other, and he had been a not so good friend. So he apologized, and asked Felix what he could do to fix the situation. Felix ended talking to his therapist about it. Eventually he came to an answer and moved past it. He and Hyunjin knew they’d both made mistakes and it took time for them to be able to joke with each other and not be afraid to offend the other. 

Naturally of course, this is was all happening in the height of come back season and award shows. Felix got his cast off right in time for their next comeback, and he went to physical therapy for it. There was no hiding that large yellow cast for such a long time. All the fans knew about it at that point. He kept his story the same, he fell during a dance practice. He didn’t mention the first cast or anything of the sort. He wanted to forget the whole thing.

Felix felt a lot happier. He might not have been everyone’s first pick in the games they played on variety shows, but he wasn’t last anymore. It was more mixed up. Everyone was equal with each other, and Felix appreciated that. He was so much happier then before, his smile was back, his bright cheerful personality was consonant, and he was overall a lot healthier than before. It might have been a bumpy road up until this moment, but he was glad to have reached new heights. After all, the view is usually worth the climb. And, the multiple awards they’d won also sweetened the moments. Felix was looking forward to the future. Eight is Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> The mario kart moment was me yelling at my boyfriend for throwing a shell at me and then me losing to donkey kong bc donkey kong did it to me every time I was about to beat him at the end of the race. I got beat by a rude CPU. I was salty. My boyfriend had said, "Because I want to win." and i felt like it was an iconic moment I wanted to share. 
> 
> I took this request, because I feel very similar to it. I have a lot of drama happening in my friend circle at the moment. People are divided, and taking the side of someone new to our group, who definitely doesn't deserve a place in our circle. I've been excluded by my friends. I'd have a sleep over, and invite my two neighbors and then they'd ignore me and only talk to each other. It was very depressing to watch your two friends exclude you in your own house, and play with your toys and not talk to you. I was 10 then. Then it happened again a few years back and I'm in my 20s...I was very upset about it, and I've learned that I can't let other people ruin my day, and ruin special moments. (I was at an amusement park and my whole day was ruined bc some random decided that my best friend, was her new best friend, and the random felt threatened by me). 
> 
> Balancing a group of people is hard, I have a large circle of friends, and we've realized that the main group always talks over us and interrupts us more shy and introverted people. It was this moment of realization that we felt such betrayal by the others over this whole random person entering our group and manipulating literally everyone. I don't know this female at all, but I'm very disgusted in her false accusations, and so, I wanted to channel all these things I feel for my friend who is directly involved and being excluded by the main group of friends, and channel that into Felix's character. My friend has lost his appetite, lost the shine in his eyes, and isn't happy anymore. 
> 
> Forgiveness isn't easy. I don't know if my group's bonds can be restored or if this is our new future, where it's only 4 of us together, because the others don't treat us fair either. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think. if you have any other requests, feel free to drop them! I'm taking BTS and Stray kids Requests! so please do leave me some! I'm looking to challenge myself, and give myself something to do. I've got no job at the moment, and I'm REALLY bored, so please give me something to do to pass the time! :) 
> 
> The only requests I will deny are things like serial killers (where the members are doing it), underage sex (where someone is of age and someone is under. None of that 7 year old shit. I'm truly horrified by that stuff)
> 
> I'm OK with:  
> Little space, Gang AU, Detectives, Secret Agents, Chefs, A/B/O, smut etc. If I deny anything, I will explain why in detail! that way it's not just a no :), it's an explanation of why I'm not comfortable with it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this massive note at the end. Thank you for reading this story, and reading my other works if you have. Writing is the only escape I have these days. I'm going through a lot of things, and writing is my escape to a new world. It makes me happy! :)
> 
> Stay Healthy, Wear a mask, social distance when you can, and remember, there are better days ahead of us! We just have to hang on through these hard times. 
> 
> -A


End file.
